DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The major focus of my laboratory is on functioning of the biogenic amine pathways in Drosophila, using cocaine and related drugs as selective agents. Major aims include: 1. Study of the genes and biological processes involved in responsiveness to cocaine and related drugs. 2. Characterization of the mechanisms by which the amine pathways are modulated as a function of i) sex, ii) time of subjective day, and iii) sensitization resulting from repeated exposure to cocaine. 3. Identification of brain specific regulatory elements of Ddc, and utilization of these elements to express novel gene products in aminergic cell subsets.